PK is OK! Update
by Duelpro
Summary: A story about me Zodiac137, helping out a friend in the Wild. Ourquest is to PK a guy that PK'ed my friend. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Author: Duelpro RS Name: Zodiac137

PK is OK!(Please R&R)  
------------------

Chapter 1: Start the adventure!  
-  
It was a bright morning. The sun's rays gleamed at Varrock Square.  
The water from the fountain glistened with a bright vivid blue color.  
Fellow people were busy selling their items for money. It was a really busy day! I walked out of the shop after selling full Rune to a lvl 88.  
I felt pride and happiness through my body after such a great sale.

A friend of mine named "Razor123" walked up to me with a mad look on his face.

"Hey Razor!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey Zodiac. Dude! Some noob betrayed me and killed me in the wild!" He told me.

I shook my head. "What a shame. You have to be more careful."

"Well." He said at a nervous tone. "You can help me! Please help me PK my stuff back!."

I was shocked! Usually i don't PK. Its dangerous! But of course i had to help a friend.

"Fine. Lets get our stuff ready and meet here."

He nodded. I left to the bank to get my full Mith. I brought lobsters and a strength potion just in case. Razor came back with an Oak bow, Mith arrows, and archery armor.

"Ok. Danny is coming too. He's suppling the food." Razor told me.

I nodded. I saw someone running toward us wearing Wizard clothes with an Air Staff.  
It was Danny.

"Hey guys!" He greeted us. "Ok i have the food. Time to PK!!!!"

We all agreed and walked to Edgeville. Usually the town is empty, but many people were there looking for a fight. Razor and Danny chose me to lead. It was a heavy burden,  
but i felt good to be leader. I told both of them to follow me. We casually walked by the crowd of fighting players and made it to level three in the Wild. We didn't want to be followed on our PK trip. We passed the annoying Scorpions that usually attacked anyone in their way. I turned to Razor and Danny.

"All right. Razor what level did you die in?"

He tried to remember and it took him a little bit.

"Level 20."

Danny and I shrugged. Level 20 Wild was certainly a dangerous place.

"Hey someones running toward us from the north." Danny told us.

We all looked and saw a lvl 50 running toward us with full Rune. I was lvl 53, Razor was lvl 50, and Danny was lvl 52. We were about to face our first battle.  
-  
Chapter 2 coming soon!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle

Chapter 2 --------------

The lvl 50 full Rune warrior dashed toward me with his Rune scimmy at hand. His armor was cracked and his Scimmy was also cracked. It seems he just got out of a battle.

"Danny, Razor! Get ready!" I ordered.

"Right!" They both said.

I clutched my Mith Scimmy. I rushed in at attacked his Rune plate with my Scimmy.  
His health was very low and it seemed he didn't have any food to heal himself.  
We attacked back and fourth causing 0's, 5's and 8's. Razor joined in and unleashed a Mith Arrow at the enemy to assist me. Danny powered his Runes and sent a Fire Missle at him. His health now was near to zero. He tried to run away but finally Razor luanched another Arrow. It struck our retreating enemy in his back. He stood there for a second than fell to his death. Razor ran over and picked up the items left behind.

"Lol Pwnt." Danny said cheerfully.

"Phew. He was pretty easy. But we have to go deeper." Razor said.

"You're right. Lets go buy the Moss Giants. Usually players are there. We might find that guy who killed you there." I said while eating 2 lobsters.

We kept walking until we finally got to the Moss Giants. There, a lvl 3 was wandering around.  
He noticed us and walked up to us.

"Hello!" He greeted us.

We replied, "Hi."

"A lvl 3 noob in the wild? Strange." Danny said.

Before the the noob could reply we all noticed a lvl 60 running from magic attacks.  
Behind him were 2 Mages chasing and attacking him. Finally one magic attack finished off the Lvl 60 player. The 2 people chasing him were also lvl 60.

"Uh-oh." Said the noob nervously. "They might get ya guys. I'm not gonna stand around here for that." The nob ran off through the Moss Giants.

"Great. Another battle." Razor said.

"Crap. They are higher than us, if we fight theres a chance we'll die." Replied Danny

I didn't say anything. I was too busy thinking of a plan. They noticed us.

"Run!!!!!" Danny yelled.

We ran deeper into the Wild to evade the lvl 60s. But they were attacking us using Magic attacks. We were losing health but eating lobsters fast. They kept mocking us while they pursued us. Than we noticed something ahead. My radar had a bunch of white dots near us. They were players. And they were in a huge fight! Mages, Archers, Warriors, and pures were killing each other in the group.

"Guys follow me!" I commanded.

Danny and Razor followed me. The plan was to hopefully lose the Mages behind us on our tail.  
Would it work? Hopefully... 


End file.
